


And So It Goes

by Pjoracle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, LGBT, M/M, because i just feel like the way nico came out was very childish, but right, i have never done that, i would never do that to a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjoracle/pseuds/Pjoracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is essentially how I think the relationship between Percy and Nico went after Nico came out to Percy in Blood of Olympus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New View (Nico's POV)

I accepted Annabeth’s high five with a proud grin on my face and a weight lifting on my shoulder. It was an odd feeling as though something wasn’t completely right yet, I felt unresolved still. I suppose I let my smile slip because when I looked up at Will he was staring back with a bit of confusion mixed into his beautiful face. Guh, what was that!? I lowered my eyes took a breath then meet his gaze with a full smile that reached my eyes, something that didn’t happen often enough I realized with a start.

“Hey there sunshine.” Will spoke playfully nudging my arm. “Can I finally have you to myself now that you’ve professed your former love for the great Perseus Jackson?” I felt a sudden coldness seeping in my bones at hearing the young son of Apollo speak one of my closet guarded secrets out loud. 

"Wh-what are you talking about.” I stammered out hoping on anything the gods, anything that this was some joke, that he didn’t actually know anything.

“Doctor’s skill, we are very good at reading lips,” he said lightly with a smirk as he pointed a finger to his perfect lips. Suddenly however the smirk vanished as he slowly lowered his hand. “You have to know what every patient needs, including the ones that have a neck or lung issue or if they’re almost gone and just can’t do…” He cleared his throat and looked out over the valley with squinted eyes, those vibrant eyes that were so full of life and yet, I realized, so unprepared not with his own death, but the ones of those around him. Weird how my secret gay love conversation came around to the one I’m more comfortable with, death.

“Hey, it happens to all of us,” I spoke in what was a hopefully kind voice. I wanted to put my hand on his arm, but it was halfway out there and I didn’t know what to do, so I just kept talking as Will lifted his head raised and eyes shut to embrace the sun. “Everyone has their time, it’s all foretold, so their deaths aren’t your fault, not really.” I awkwardly finished finally deciding on dropping my hand back to my side only to have them shoved halfway to the underworld in my pockets. 

“Yeah, talk to the son of Hades about death. I sure know how to pick ‘em.” I felt my face contort in confusion over whether that was an insult or a joke. I still didn’t get it even when Will finally looked back down at the ground and continued walking. “So you used to like Percy. Was it how dark his hair is cause I can dye mine I know there’s a whole closet with hair products in the Aphrodite cabin.” Definitely a joke, I pushed his arm and he mocked a mighty blow to his shoulder and sprawled out on the grass clutching his right arm to his chest. 

“You do realize that I hit your left arm, right?” I joked as I took a seat nest to his head on the grass. I laughed some more as I watching him get confused then grasp for the other arm and cry out as if in pain. 

“So really, Nico. Are you okay, I mean I’m assuming this is you coming out to people for the first time, huh?” I stiffened at the topic, not many people attempted to get close to the Ghost King, fear of getting turned into a skeleton probably. Not a horrible assumption.

“Not really, uh, Cupid kind of ratted me out to Jason when we were off just hanging around Croatia. Just the usual I suppose.” I went for nonchalance and failed horribly. I pulled blades of grass up viciously, which was better than revisiting the Croatia visit and just poisoning everything around me, including Will Solace’s head. His head that I was trying not to focus on was right in front of me, with closed eyes and sunlight blonde hair. He was radiant and something I wish I could have, but knew that I could never deserve, not after all that I had done.

As if reading my thoughts his eyes flew open and searched my face, with lightning speed that only an ADHD demigod could possess flipped onto his knees and stared at me, as if searching my eyes for something. He brought his hand up to the back of my head and pressed his forehead to mine. 

“I know,” he began with a shaky breath, “that it would be hard even after all we’ve been through as demigods these past few years to come forward and be open about who you are. When you’re ready though I’ll be there, I won’t wait though.” What. My eyes snapped up and meet his, but instead of feeling anger or sadness I felt joy? I looked, actually looked at him and realized that he would never wait. “The sun,” he continued in a much more steady voice still with our foreheads touching, but no longer needing his hand to hold h=me there, “is constant. It’s something you can always rely on, but even if it can’t provide light during every second, every minute or hour of the day there will always be light somewhere. I will always be somewhere and when you’re ready for people to know of our light then I’ll still be there, next to you.”

I drew back with a flurry of emotions not fit for the son of Hades, but mostly I felt melancholy. I was so close but, “Don’t you know by now? I’m not light. I’m darkness and shadows, I’m the son of the person people scream about at night, I’m not the light that will match yours.”

This time he grabbed my face and kissed me. He actually kissed me, right there in the forest, what a bastard. A beautiful bastard that I happened to be kissing right back. 

“Don’t you know? Darkness always makes light the strongest.” He laughed against my lips as we both gasped for air. Then at that moment I realized that the secret I’ve kept bottled up was gone, there was no one whose judgment mattered and with that I laced my hand through his and we walked out of the forest, together.


	2. Guidance (Percy's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Percy dealing with the news personally. I just felt that him being older, no matter how Rick portrays him, he would be more mature and caught off guard by the sudden reveal from Nico.

What? I’m so confused, what just happened. I vaguely heard Nico say goodbye and giving Annabeth a high five. I was just staring forward processing all this. I felt a little cheated, for years this kid was my younger brother, then he distanced himself from me, and now this? Is that all I am to him now, a lost love, a former, imaginary flame? How could he just say that an walk away, I just wanted to be there, I just wanted to be his older brother, his friend. 

“Are you okay Percy?” Annabeth asked tentatively, I brought my eyes to her and saw her flinch. Flinch, why would she do that. “Percy, please talk to me.” She asked desperately bringing her hands to my face.

“So Nico, he’s…” I trailed off, feeling the gravity of his secret,

“Yes, Seaweed Brain. He didn’t say you weren’t his type because he didn’t choose you for capture the flag.” She forced a laugh.

“And he likes-liked me. He, liked me?” I questioned further.

She sighed, “Yes Percy, he did.” Suddenly she drew away, “Why, do you not support him, are you going to be the one who keeps him from being open about his sexuality?”

I snapped out of my trance and widened my eyes, “No. No! I would never do that to him, I want him and everyone else to be able to love and be loved no matter what their sexual orientation is. Gods Annabeth, how could you think that after all I’ve done for him and in general that this be what makes me think less of him.” I stood up and was spewing the words at her at the end, not enough for every one to hear, but it definitely drew the gaze of some people near me. I left the pavilion at a brisk walk and not knowing where to go, ended up in the arena. 

“Hey man.” A voice behind me said, I whipped around to face them, “Woah man, chill.” He lowered his eyes to my hand? My sword. I wasn’t even paying attention and now Riptide was in my hand pointing at Jason’s chest.

“Sorry,” in a bad attempt at controlling myself, I shakily lowered my sword, but didn’t cap it. “Just got a bit of news.”

Jason studied my face before concluding that it was, “Nico. He must have told you and not well, huh?” He backed up and went to the stands to take a seat, then slide over to offer me the spot beside him. After capping my sword I slumped into the seat in defeat letting myself cave in from the news, finally feeling able to break. 

“He just..told me and then walked away.” I waved my hands in the air, feeling as though I was groping for words. “I don’t get it, he’s had this big secret for so long and then he just dumps it on me and walks away, no explanation, no anything? He just walked off, up the hill, he’s with Will Solace they went off into the woods.”

After a long pause Jason probed with a raised eyebrow and tentative voice, “does it bother you that Nico’s with Will now?” 

“No! I just want him to be happy and I know what you’re suggesting Grace, you’re not exactly subtle. No, I love Annabeth and if he loves Will and Will loves him back then I couldn’t be happier, but I just want to know that Nico and I are good again. I mean we were never great to start with, we haven’t been good for a long time.” With that I plunged into the story of Nico and Bianca and even a bit of his sister before she became Artemis’ lieutenant and when I held the sky. For an hour or two I spoke and he listened, when I was done I was out of breath and wiping my face at the tears that had been shed and dried. 

He looked a bit amazed, “So you were 13?” He laughed and so did I as a result and I even smiled, it was small, but it felt good.

“Yeah, I wish puberty was all I had to deal with at that age. Instead I get the Titan atlas and a manticore.” Our laughter died, but it was a comfortable silence that settled as I thought about everything that had happened, Nico had to deal with so much and Hades isn’t exactly the easiest Godly parent to parent. None of us children of the Big Three had it easy, our parents were the most powerful because they were powerful, extreme Gods. I suppose Jason’s mind was in the same place.

“Sometimes I wish we weren’t the children of such powerful gods. No offense to Demeter or anything, but I think it would be easier to be a son of the goddess of agriculture or maybe even a son of Hypnos, they have the good life.” He sighed and leaned back. “Sometimes I even envy you.” I snapped my eyes up to look at him in confusion. “Being the son of Poseidon is also being the most powerful demigod out there, I don’t know how you are when it’s my father whose ruler of the sky, but I’ve seen you when your not even trying and when you’re in a darker state and there’s no shortage of stories about you around here. And at the same time Poseidon seems the happiest, he let his home get destroyed because he trusted you, his son, he seems so calm and in control, like the sea. Powerful and able to consume the world, but never does because he’s content with the calmness and the happiness of his place in the universe. You’re also the darkest I suppose. Nico can always be shown light, but you there’s darkness in you as much as there is out at sea and yet no one can see it because everyone gets distracted by how full of life you are. But people still wonder Percy. Listen man,” Jason stretched his limbs, clapping a large hand onto my shoulder, getting me to look up at him, “I know this is confusing for you and I know it seemed like Nico was non-chalant about it, but this affects him. I know it seems weird to get advice about relationships from someone whose younger than you and I’m only kind of in a relationship myself, but talk to him, okay? He may have moved one romantically and all, but you were still the real demigod that he ever saw, there’s always going to be that friendship that he’ll want from you. Give him time if he needs it, but don’t let your friendship fall to shit because he’s not ready to face this himself. He’s young at heart, he didn’t age in that hotel, not really.” We looked down into the arena where the Demeter cabin was training and watched for a bit, until Jason left, something about meeting with Piper and left, after he was gone the wind picked up again. He must have stilled it for a bit.

After a few minutes I headed to my cabin and laid down. My hopes of sleep were botched, I skipped dinner that night. I left bed only to pick up a letter slipped under my door by Piper. 

Jason’s not exactly the smartest person ever, but he’s right about this. You shouldn’t give up this friendship with Nico, just give it time, it’ll work itself out. ~Piper

After that I tried sleeping, but those damned nightmares of Tartarus woke me drenched in sweat and trashing in my bed. I stripped my shirt and laid back down with my arm thrown over my eyes. There was a knock at my door around midnight followed immediately by someone entering my room.

“Hey Annabeth.”

“How’d you know it was me.” She didn’t sound the slightest bit surprised, only tired and bit scared. I opened my arms for her and she climbed into bed with me. 

“Sorry.” I said guilt for yelling at her eating away at me. 

“It’s ok, I know it was a bit of a shock for you, but don’t forget that it was infinitely harder for him to tell you than it was for you to hear it.”

I kissed her on the cheek then, overwhelmed by everything that had happened to me in the past few years. “Every day I thank the gods that I have you,” she turned in my arms so we were practically nose to nose in the small twin bed of the Poseidon cabin, “maybe one day Nico can thank the gods for Will. He deserves it” Her eyes searched mine before she kissed, it wasn’t too strong and it wasn’t soft either. It felt like love, like feeling complete and supported and whole and like even though I made mistakes, the dust had settled and it wasn’t a horrible sight. 

That night we kissed and spoke late into the night. Maybe I was wrong when I was younger telling Rick about my adventures every summer for camp records. I should tell him to change it because now I do want to be a demigod, it brought out so much in me and even though it took so many people from me, it gave back quite a lot as well, I thought whilst looking at Annabeth long after she fell asleep. That night after I fell asleep, I dreamed of the family that we could have, of the future we could have together, of a lifetime with Annabeth, then afterwards an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! If you want more I have a /tagged/mine on my tumblr with the same name I have here (pjoracle). So check that out if you want more and don't bee shy about messaging me for anything.


End file.
